


Mind Games

by larxenethefirefly



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Mind Sex, NSFW, fantasies, wankfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eighth day of wankmas, my Doctor gave to me... actually, Rose gives the Doctor something. The Doctor interrupts Rose's daydream, and she turns the tables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Silver, for the VERY last minute beta!  
> It's late, but.... better than never?

Rose stretched as she awoke, reluctantly being pulled out of her dream as her body insisted upon getting up. She had been dreaming of her and the Doctor’s recent visit to Paradise IV, famous for it’s woodlands and hidden glades. He had shown her a cave behind a waterfall, where a very fancy bed had been waiting. Then he had kissed her, and, well…

A smirk played on her lips as she remembered the very detailed and very arousing dream. Though she wanted nothing more than to find him and take him against whatever surface was the closest at hand, she could feel through their Bond that he was currently waist-deep in storage room 5. No matter. She could take care of herself.

She sighed and let her mind conjure up an image of the Doctor in the dream, curls damp from the spray of the waterfall, skin glistening. He’d removed the frock coat and cravat, and his erection had been straining against his breeches. 

Rose slowly removed the thin tank top she slept in, knowing that his eyes would have immediately gone to her chest, before removing her shorts and knickers just as carefully, smirking as her dream Doctor’s darkened gaze met her own. She watched as he stepped forward, his hands landing gently on her shoulders, before slowly smoothing down her chest, cupping her breasts. Her hands mimicked the action of her dream, her thumbs flicking lazily across her nipples. In her mind, the Doctor bent to capture one in his mouth, giving a long, slow lick with a small smile playing across his features. 

_Having fun without me, Rose?_

She gasped, the Doctor’s voice flowing through her mind through their Bond. She could sense his amusement and arousal, as well as his jealousy; she smiled as her hands continued to tease her breasts, rubbing her thighs together slightly. _Well, you were the one who left our bed._

_Only because I expected you to sleep a few more hours. We were up rather late._

_Well, it’s no surprise I had that dream, what with our activities a few hours ago._ She sighed as she pictured him, naked beneath her, eyes closed as she tied his hands to the headboard with the scarf she had been wearing. It wasn’t often that he let her take the lead, so she had used it to her advantage. One hand slipped off her breast as she started drawing slow circles over her stomach, dipping a bit low or a bit high with each circumference, reliving the Doctor’s cool hands sliding under her skirt and slowly rolling down her tights.

 _You looked gorgeous, Rose,_ the Doctor murmured into her mind. _Every day, you grow more and more beautiful. You have no idea how much I wanted you as soon as I saw you in that outfit; I could barely concentrate, imagining how the silk would feel against my heated flesh, how you would look as you squirmed above me as I tasted you, the dress rucked up to your hips._ Rose moaned as he sent her his own mental images from the night before; how it felt when he slid into her, his arousal at the material that was just shy of sheer, giving him tantalizing glimpses at what lay underneath.

 _I want you to touch yourself, Rose,_ the Doctor said. _Imagine it is my fingers that are sliding into your warm, wet center, that my lips are caressing yours as you work yourself to completion._

“Oh, god,” she whimpered, the Doctor sending her his own images as he dropped his trousers, hands wrapping around his cock and stroking in time with her own fingers. She felt his arousal, the pleasure coursing through him. She strained towards him, their minds surging around each other, blurring together until his pleasure was hers and her arousal added to his own.

She didn’t know whose fingers were sliding between her thighs or whose were pumping his cock, twisting on the upstroke and tightening on the downward. Perhaps it was both of them; his fingers were teasing and pinching her nipple as the other cradled and massaged his balls, one hand of his sliding through her folds and curling into her until questing fingers found the spot that made her gasp and squirm. Already she was drawing close; the Doctor, however, was not.

Even with their minds jumbled and woven together, she could tell he was still holding back, wanting to make her come before he fell over himself.

That didn’t suit her. If he was going to join her, he was going to join her. He was the consummate tease, flirting with her before pulling away, keeping her on the edge for hours before letting her fall. Even just starting a relationship with him had been nothing but double talk and dancing around the issues until one day she had finally kissed him to get the point across. It had taken some quick thinking and more kisses, but he had finally started kissing her back. A year later they had Bonded.

Determined to not let him play his usual games, Rose gathered herself before surging over his mind, flooding him with her love and passion and need. The Doctor gasped, his knees buckling as he scrambled to control the flood, but gave in with a needy moan that made Rose smile triumphantly. _That’s it, Darling,_ she whispered to him as she let him feel her arousal. _Let me catch you._

 _This… was supposed to be for…_ he groaned, and Rose watched as he started tightening his grip on his cock, gasping. _Rose, I was going to…_

She knew he was trying to surprise her, to make up for the failed experiments with ice cubes the night before. But what she really wanted right now was to give him the same pleasure, the same love and care that he has given her time and again, more than she could ever hope to deserve.

 _let me take care of you,_ she told him across their bond, and along with waves of love and comfort, she sent him the images of her dream, only… modified.

They were still behind the waterfall, only this time she was pressing him against the wall of the cave, her hands unclasping his breeches and letting them fall with his pants. Her hands moved to slowly stroke him, and she felt him shuddering as he copied her movements with his own. Rose imagined herself kissing along his jawline and down his neck, only stopping when his shirt covered his skin. Instead of removing it, however, she dropped to her knees, moving to take him in her mouth in one swift motion that had the Doctor arching his head in real life, Rose sending him the sensations that she experienced. He groaned, and Rose licked him gently, keeping a close eye on how his body was responding to her images and the feelings ricocheting around the Doctor’s mind. Love, lust, passion, want, need, desperation… excitement. Surrender. _Trust._

She smiled and let the fantasy consume them both.

It wasn’t difficult to make the Doctor get close; he was already hard and desperate when this started, and after a few sucks and a long, hard lick he was whining in a way he would vehemently deny later. Rose continued to send him her emotions, feeding him love and joy as she imagined herself twisting her hand in the way that caused his whine to turn into a long, low groan. She could tell he was close, his own hand moving swiftly and desperately to mimic the fantasy, and her own hands attempted to do the same. 

_Let go, Love,_ she whispered and, with a wave of love and bliss he fell, Rose wrapping her mind around his as she joined him, falling and shaking and being consumed by the intensity.

 _That… was amazing,_ the Doctor said, giddily, once they had finally disentangled themselves from each other’s minds and had recovered (mostly) from the afterglow. 

_Just amazing?_

_Let me come find you and I’ll show you how amazing,_ he purred, and Rose laughed, even as she rolled off the bed.

_Let me get breakfast first, at least. I just woke up, after all._

He sighed but agreed. _I suppose I should find what I’m looking for, as well. But after…_

Rose grinned and pulled on the shirt he had discarded the night before. _I’m looking forward to it._

The Doctor sent a wave of heated need and warm affection before pulling away, though she could still tell that he was searching for whatever it was he went into the storage room to find with renewed purpose. She had better hurry, then. Rose had no doubts that if he finished before her, he would carry her off, breakfast or no. 

Maybe, she thought, they could retry the ice experiment again. Only, this time with something sweeter. Marmalade, perhaps…?

The Doctor’s interest piqued across the bond again, and Rose laughed. Oh, she was in trouble now.


End file.
